


Submissive Tendencies

by musketeer_girl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musketeer_girl/pseuds/musketeer_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ianto have a past that went just a little further back than it seemed in KKBB. This is where they start going from first meeting to and through KKBB. let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

My one rule in life has always been sleep when you can eat when you can and fuck when you can because tomorrow you might be dead. This rule has come in handy to many times to count but ive always made it out it one piece, more or less. My last job, although others would call it a con, started no differently than any other.

I arrived on a tiny planet just out side of the Milkey way at about noon standard earth time and by five in the afternoon the job was done and nobody even knew it was me. Then things started to get complicated. I normally do one thing after a job is done and that's go out and get drunk so i forget all of the things ive done in my past that I'm not proud of. So that's what i did i went to a random bar situated in what was supposed to be the busiest part of the planet in the middle of the 45th century.

The bar was quite, well quite compared to some of the many bars i had been to before then. As i entered i drew more attention to my self than most people think wise, what with the bright red coat and of course the few weapons you can see (witch is only a tiny fraction of the weapons i am actually carrying), but i like the attention and not only do the weapons stop me from being harassed they also add to the bad boy image that draws most of my partners to me only for them to find out I'm not like that in bed.

On this particular occasion there was only one guy who looked like he might be worth my time but who was to busy chatting to the women sat opposite to him but it didn't look like a date , his handsome face sported a frown that made him look even more adorable than he already did. The thing that told me it was definitely not a date was when the girl jumped up from the table and ran out, drowning in her own tears. It was only when i looked back did i see the sides of his mouth twitch into the start of a smile.

When he stood up i could finally get a good look at him. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that were so tight they should have been illegal and they were worn at the knees, his shirt was a plain white shirt that when he lifted his arms up it rose up revealing a part of the flat chest that was hidden beneath it and he had the top two buttons undone. His lips were a gorgeous shade of pink and moulded in to an adorable smirk, when i got a good look at his eyes i couldn't stop my breath from catching they were the same colour of the sky back on earth and when we made eye contact it was like he could see straight through my bad boy act and see the part of me that just wanted some one to take care of me for a change. His hair looked like it would be one of the softest things i had ever seen, it was dark brown and stood up at all angles and i found my self biting my lower lip to stop my self moaning at the image that just popped in to my head.

As he walked, sauntered seems to be a better description of the way he moves, over and sits on the stool beside me my nose is assaulted with a mixture of heavenly cologne and some thing that was making my body act on its own accord.

''I've never seen you around here before and you new here?'' It took me a minute to shake the images and thoughts out of my head enough to find a coherent thought to answer his question.

''Yeah I'm just passing through not staying long'' I try to keep my voice even but it nearly cracks as he runs his hand through his hair. ''What's your name?''

He holds his hand out for me to shake ''Jones, Ianto Jones and who are you?''

As I grasp his to shake i try not to imagine what his hands would feel like in other places. No one has ever brought this side out of me without getting me into bed first. ''Captain John Hart nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones.''

''So Captain what brings you to this neck of the woods'' When he called me Captain it sent barely concealed shivers down my spine.

'' I just come down to do a job, what about you do you live hear or are you just passing through as well'' I said as i took a sip of my drink before motioning for the bar tender for a refill.

''No I'm just passing through ive got a job waiting for me on a planet not far from here'' As he was talking i was only half paying attention, I was mainly trying to place his accent and where i had heard it from and partly caught up in the images that were going through my head.

''So what do you do then by the looks of you'' Giving him a very obvious looking over ''I would say model maybe even an actor'' I said with what i hope to be a charming smirk.

''Actually Captain i do a bit of everything really what about you given the amount of weapons you are carrying, and I say you are carrying more than what i can see you'd be some kind free lancer or at a push a rouge''He says with a very visible grin on his face that is very contagious.

''Why would you say that I'm not just a rouge i might be for all you know'' I say trying to put my bad boy derminer back in place after letting it slip.

''Its all just an act i can tell, you see i can clearly tell you like being taken and owned by someone else all of this'' He says wile motioning all my weapons and cloths ''Are just for show and i don't believe it''

I opened my mouth to say he was wrong but i couldn't it was all right i did love to be taken by another person to feel owned and loved, the one question being how did someone i met 20 minutes ago know me so well.

''I love the fact your not arguing that I'm wrong'' He said wile moving even closer to me and rubbing his hand up and down my leg. If there was any doubt left in my mind that this guy didn't want me it was gone in that moment.

''Well i didn't say you were completely right either did i'' I try to sound even and in control but the smile that's pulling at his delectable lips says it didn't work as i had hoped.

''Well you could always try and walk away from me the would prove me wrong but i know your type, you act like you have all the answers and that you totally in control but as soon as your alone you let all the pretence go you admit to yourself that you just want to belong to someone, for another person to be in charge for once, for someone to hold you at night and make you feel safe. your a perfect submissive just looking for the right dominant, am i right.''

He was right every word out of that damned mouth was just me to a T. I'd only let my real personality out with one guy and I've regretted it ever since, he took me for granted, took what he wanted for nearly 2 years and then left me out in the cold when a newer piece of ass walked past that he took a liking too.

''You're right but I could still just as easily walk away right now and leave you to find some one who embraces their submissive nature no matter what partner they are with.'' I said motioning around the bar to at least 2 dozen peoples eyes solely on him.

''You could but you won't,'' He replied in a voice so low it was almost a growl, his eyes solely on my face trying to make eye contact. '' You want to let that hidden side of you out you just need the right dominant to do that for you, to take control, which is exactly what I'm doing'' His smile changed to one that was of a predator stalking its pray but I have never been so turned on, so hot and bothered in my whole life.

I could feel myself start to give, my resolve start to crumble. All I wanted to do was fall into bed with this guy to give myself over to him fully, to let him take control of my body and mind. But I would not give in so easily, I would make him work for it because what sort of a person would I be if I put out on the first date.

''Who says that you're even my type, with all your talk you forgot to factor that into your plan didn't you. What did you think would happen you'd come over, spout some half way flirty line and I'd just jump at the chance to get into bed with you, to submit to you. Well let me tell you it will not be that easy, I will not be that easy.'' I said quickly so that he wouldn't interrupt or I wouldn't loose the confidence I'd pulled out of nowhere.

Before he could reply, and the shocked look on his face was so worth it, my manipulator went of telling me there was another time agent near by, and going by the energy signature it could only be one man; the one man that I try my hardest to avoid, the one man that I'm constantly running away from, the man who still to this day haunts my nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut to come hopefully and I apologize for the super long wait

He was just as handsome as the last time I saw him, tall with broad shoulders and hair that only seemed to do one thing no matter how long he tried to get it into some semblance of style. He was a God wrapped round a devil.

I automatically started getting of the bar stool that I was sat on to drop to my knees and submit but at the last moment Ianto stopped me with growl.

''Don't move'' he said in that voice that was both predatory but comforting at the same time and I couldn't help but obey.

I sat there watching the two dominates try and stare each other down out of the corner of my eye as I kept my head bowed as to not make it worse.

''I always knew you were a slut,'' Al said in an almost slur, you could tell he was past the point of being drunk and well on his way to alcohol poisoning, ''So whore how many blokes have you conned into your bed just to disappoint, have you gotten any better in the time I've been away, I hope so nobody likes a bad fuck''

I could feel Ianto getting tense beside me, and I really just wanted Al to leave so I could get back to him, purely to make sure he didn't get arrested for assault because Captain John Hart did not fall for someone in 30minutes.

Then he did the worst thing he could of done, he grabbed me by the hair and pulled so I was on my feet stood next to him. I could see Ianto out of the corner of my eye squaring his shoulders getting ready for a fight.

Al turned to Ianto and said '' This one needs a bit of rough treatment to get it in his thick scull'' He paused to hit me on the head, hard '' That he's not in charge, was with him nearly 2 years I was and he still screamed by the end of it'' By the end of his little speech he had this smile on his face that made me feel dirty and remember all the times I'd begged him to stop in those two years and he'd just carried on as if I'd never made a noise.

I was reminded in that moment that I wasn't under his control any more I was free from his influence, in that moment I did what I'd been wanting to do for five years. I turned with what could have only looked like uncoordinated moves to an untrained eye, but in reality was me pulling the small knife from the back of my belt and swinging it at him in one move.

The knife hit before anyone else could react and in a matter of seconds Al was dead and I was on my knees looking at his lifeless eyes as if it could bring an end to his torment in my life. It couldn't he was just another name to add to my list another mistake that would need to be buried.

Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms round me, holding me, silently promising to look after me. For the first time in my life I submitted, I lent back into the touch and very subtly bared my neck for the dominant behind me.

He was up and dragging me out the pub in seconds. Down an almost empty road to a ship that at the time I guessed was his but with his hands all over my neck it was hard for me to think straight. As soon as we were through the door his mouth was on mine in a kiss that was so passionate but yet so gentle I could have cried, yet all to soon he was pulling away and I wimpered at the loss of contact.

''Limits'' He breathed as my mouth worked down his neck to his shirt collar, not sure at the moment if I'm aloud to touch or not.

He pulled me away slightly almost reluctantly and said ''What are your limits'' stressing each word to try and work his way through the fog of lust he'd caused in my brain.

Taking a deep breath I composed myself enough to speak. '' No purposefully making me bleed, no punishment without reason, no drug play and no dry penetration unless we've preped for it before hand. Toeing me down is fine in fact it turns me on if done right and tieing me to the ceiling is fine if I'm properly secured and its not for to long'' I say in a rush because I want his mouth back on mine as soon a possible.

''So spanking, paddles and all that stuff is fine'' I nod '' What's your safe word'' He asks in an almost shy manner.

''I've always used the green, yellow, red system but my safe word is butterfly. What would you like me to call you?'' I ask looking down as to not offend.

He looked quite pleased with my behaviour which made me preen an the inside. '' You can call me master or sir if you have to but I prefer Ianto but if we are out around other dominants please call me master so they don't think I'm letting you get away with lots. Now with that over come here'' He said this wile walking backwards towards the bed. At the end he patted the bed beside him.

I sat down next to him and soon his mouth was back on mine with more intensity than before and he's lowering me to lay back on the bed with him on top of me I could feel his weight pressing me down his hands on the buttons of my coat removing it with steady, sure hands pulling me up just enough to remove it

**Author's Note:**

> comments will be much appreciated and ill post the next chapter soon.


End file.
